


coda

by silent_h



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, POV Second Person, Post Season 2, spoilers for s2ep8 okay like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: post s2 finale. a beginning, of sorts.





	coda

You can’t move.

The man earlier, the man you’d— He’d managed to crawl. He might even have taken the axe out of his back if she hadn’t—

But he’d managed, screaming and yelling all the time.

You can’t even scream. Every breath feels wet and heavy, like you’re drowning from the inside, and you can taste blood on your tongue.

You’re alive though. She must’ve missed something vital, and you have to swallow the hysterical laughter that bubbles up. Killing you, you could understand, but missing from that distance? You must’ve actually hurt her to throw off her aim like that.

Or maybe she really did love you.

You wish you could see the sky.

Shot in the back; she’s such a coward. At least you'd looked into her eyes as you'd stabbed her.

(but at least this way—

at least this way you can tell yourself that she looked remorseful. that she cried. that she was heartbroken.

if you’d seen her eyes and they were empty— you would rather she’d killed you completely.)

“I was hoping you would have gotten farther by now.”

With blood loss comes hallucinations, but your mind would never be capable of replicating that petulant tone. She’s come back to finish you off, and you try to push yourself backwards.

“Don’t be so _dramatic_.”

You still can’t see her. Your whole body _burns_ with the effort of moving.

“Eve,” she says, “come on. You are smarter than this.” She tuts, and then she’s _there_ , hand under your chin, eyes staring into yours. “Are you still in shock? Is that why you are being so stupid?”

Her pupils are blown wide. There are still flecks of blood on her face.

(you did that. you put that there. you—)

"Yeah," you say. You’re so tired. "Okay."

She hums, and then you have to bite back a scream as she pushes your head higher up.

Her fingers are digging into your jaw, and you can’t— You can’t breathe, you can’t— Your vision is going black at the edges, chest spasming—

And then she winks at you, and drops your chin.

“I was angry,” she says, as you gasp in burning lungfuls of air. “You were very rude to me, Eve.”

You watch in your peripheral vision as she kisses the tears off her fingertips. You didn’t even realise you were crying.

“But you’re not—” You break into a coughing fit so painful that you bite through your lip to try and stop it.

“Not angry anymore?” She finishes your sentence as she reaches out and wipes the blood of your lips. “Why would I be? Now we are equal.” She grins, sticking her finger into her mouth.

“Not equal,” you say. “Least I looked in your eyes,” and her face twitches, hands falling to her side.

Every part of your body is burning, and you still ignore it all to watch the emotions flash across her face with rapt fascination.

“If I saw you,” she says, finally, very gently, “then I would have killed you. And I did not want to do that.”

Black spots appear in your vision as you laugh. “Liar,” you breathe, through the aftershocks.

You weren’t sure, until she came back for you, but now you know she wouldn’t have killed you either way.

She only waited until you turned around because she so desperately wanted to see if you would turn back again for her.

“I know,” she says, and there is something almost soft in her eyes. “We are the same.”

(a few more seconds. if she’d given you a few more seconds you might’ve—

you would’ve.)

You erupt into another painful coughing fit, and when you’ve finished, you can’t see her anymore. You can’t hear her either, and you can’t find the energy to lift your head up again.

“Villanelle,” you say. “Please don’t—”

You should say _please don’t kill me_ , but she won’t. She can’t. You know that now.

(please don’t leave me, you think desperately. please, _please_ , don’t leave me. not again. not ever again)

And then there’s pressure on your sides, and she _lifts_ you; this time you _do_ scream.

“Shh,” she murmurs, as you slip into unconsciousness. “It’s okay, baby. I will fix it. The snow will help with recovery, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> the temp title for this was 'god like where do i begin' and honestly i stand by that


End file.
